Janan Poltergeist 2- Separate Paths
by RogueActive
Summary: Janan Poltergeist is gone. Banished from her home town after destroying the school and almost killing her own parents, Jan takes her powers away... but part of her personality is taken along with it. When both friends leave- some forever- Jan realizes how alone she is in the world. And how horrible it can be to her.
1. Prologue

**And the story goes on! Welcome Janan Poltergeist readers, to the new and improved SEQUEL! I hope you guys enjoy this new one... so behold Prologue; where our story begins...**

* * *

It had looked better when I had first said yes to Vlad's offer. Vlad had said he had done it before, so I thought I could trust him. So I did. He ripped her from my chained body. It was exhausting, and very painful, but he finally got the ghost out of me. The poltergeist that was my other half. I was free of Janan. She acted as only to cause pain and grief and destruction, but I was finally _rid of her._

Janan Poltergeist was gone.

Having no way to permanently obliterate her, we trapped her in the ghost zone, as to prevent what happened to Dad in his earlier years. I went home after a day or so of rest, greeted by a welcoming family who wished I never left in the first place. They had their backs turned when I had first walked in. They hadn't noticed me, and they were all bustling around like mice, tying to accomplish the task they had at hand. When I announced I was home, they all paused, then dropped their things and ran towards me, opened arms. When Dad was just about to wrap his awaiting arms around me and squeeze out all the life I had left, he stopped at let his hands fall to his side. I didn't look like what I was supposed to. My hair was no longer blonde, and my eyes were much less blue than what they had been. What took their place included black hair, with one streak at the front of white. My eyes were heavily tinted green, with a glowing impression to them. I told them I was still their daughter, and they believed that, but not what I looked like. They asked me what happened, and I told them how Vlad had taken Janan from me. My ghost form was gone. And as I happily explained how everything was much easier, Mom and Dad's expressions grew solemn. They nodded sadly when I told them I had been much happier now, especially because I didn't have to worry about ghosts as often. Dad seemed more worrisome than Mom, but they both looked equally somber. But they never brought it up.

When I got back to school, not even my friends recognized me. They soon got used to the new look, even though Trish would tease me about how I looked like m the female version of my Dad when he was younger. Casey would laugh along, but I would just try and think of a retort. Nothing ever came to mind, so I just waited out the teasing.

But it she never got used to the fact that Janan was gone. Every time a ghost can into play she would smile and point to a hiding place. But realizing her mistake, she would just frown and walk away. Casey didn't mind as much. When I told them both, he nodded, saying there was nothing he could do to change my mind. Trish did not stand for that. She said I always had more fun when I had my powers, and that I shouldn't of ever got them taken away.

"It's easier now! Instead of missing out on school and parties that people invite me to, I can actually get there on time without being exhausted!" I defended. "I have more fun without fighting ghosts now, and can actually join sports and clubs."

Trish sighed. "I know why you see this as a better opportunity, but I can see the sadness in your eyes whenever your parents go out to destroy the ghosts." She paused, letting the words sink in. "Janan was a part of you. You've changed sense you gave up your powers."

"For the better." I interrupted, trying to clarify what I meant.

"Maybe. But what if it doesn't come out like that?"

I did my best to show her how I changed to become a better person, but I don't think she ever fully believed me. But she would tease me nonetheless, trying to lighten the mood.

The years began to slip out of my fingers like soap, and soon I lost utter control of them. Along with my temper.

"It's weird to have Mr. Fenton along with us while eating lunch, don't you think Casey?" Trish teased. It hadn't gotten too old, and she made sure of that by letting it go for a while. Which worked, because Casey snorted and tried not to spit out his food. I shot daggers at her, but she was oblivious to them, dodging every single throw. "Mr. Fenton, do you know where Jan might be?"

I slammed my fist down, screaming a long string of insults at her. She stood up and started to tell me to calm down, but I just kept yelling, finally provoking Trish.

"Calm down you hot-head!" She screamed at me. I spat out some more venom, not knowing why I did. She looked on the verge of tears, but I just kept yelling. She called me something, explaining her reasoning with a look of disgust. I went to swing at her, but the shocked Casey jumped in the way and held me back. He was stronger than I thought. I tried to push him off, but he held me to the wall, telling me to calm down. I glared at him, but stopped struggling under his grasp. He let go and walked over to Trish, asking if she was alright. She nodded, tears streaming down her face. I walked out of the cafeteria, slamming the doors behind me. I always sat alone for lunch afterword.

We built a wall between each other, and with each passing day it became taller and stronger than it had before.

When I apologized later, Trish looked at me as if she didn't believe me. She shook her head and walked away, proclaiming I had changed, but not as I had tried to justify. I walked up to her and forcefully spun her to face me. She looked stunned, but her expression had vanished and was replaced with a stern look. "I changed so I didn't go through this mess again."

Trish scoffed, pulling from my loose grip. "Didn't work too well, did it?"

When she finally forgave me- although her contortion said otherwise- she told me her family was moving to another sate. She claimed her parents- Tucker and Valerie- had both gotten a job promotion, and they were looking to move away regardless. They said they wouldn't move there until the promotions came in, which according to Trish was way too soon. Three weeks later, we said good bye as she got in her car, and wasn't to be seen again.

Casey didn't leave my side as long as he was there. We had our fights, but we weren't ever separated by the wall that Trish and I had built between each other. He seemed to tell I was depressed about my friend, so he took me to lunch everyday. Sometimes if we woke up early enough we would go to a pancake place for breakfast, and feast on a giant stack of pancakes.

"I bet I can eat more pancakes than you!"

"No way, slacker! I could totally beat you!"

The waitress would come over to our table, smiling wide. She asked us for our order, and we would both looked at each other with evil grins plastered on our faces. Casey would push his hair out of his face and casually lean back in his seat. "I'll take 10 pancakes please," he would say, challenging me to see who could eat more. "Think you could top that, Jan?"

I smiled at him, staring him directly in the eYes. "Easily. I'll have 15 pancakes, if you don't mind."

The waitress chuckled and nodded. "Not a problem. We'll have that out for you in a minute. Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Are there free refills? Just in case we need to wash it down," Casey checked before ordering. The waitress nodded in reply. "Then we'll both have an extra large Sprite."

The waitress nodded, chuckling as she walked away. When our food came, we would devour all that we could, daring each other to eat it all. We always needed boxes.

The time came when we finally graduated high-school. Everyone said our goodbyes, even enemies, and walked away to new opportunities. I moved away from my parents into a small apartment till I got a dorm, if I was excepted at any of the universities I applied for.

More and more ghosts appeared around town, but I would always turn away to watch TV. But the more I turned away, I realized that Trish was right. I was turning away from myself. A time where I had spent many fun memories, and where I could've made more, was being forcefully shoved away. I shook my head and sat down on the couch, eating the noodles I had pulled from the microwave.

Janan Poltergeist was gone.

I had to live with that.

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it right there for today, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~Plus I might be looking for a beta in the future, so if anyone is willing to volunteer~**

 **I realize this wasn't a Friday or even a Sunday, but I wanted to put this out there. I went through a many days of re-reading, editing, and adding more to the story. And it became even better with the help of Omnitrix12! Thank you!**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**

 **Have a great day! God bless! Happy Fourth of July! XD**

 **Ciao~**


	2. 1- Stars and Jupiter

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" I asked into the phone. "That's good... I'm finishing dinner... Casey only brings me to lunch, and occasionally breakfast. He eats dinner with his folks." I took another bite of my quinoa, listening to the person on the other end. "No, Grandma, we're just friends."

That struck me in the heart once again.

"Yes, Grandma, I'm fine. Heartbreak doesn't get me that easily. Plus, we both agreed to try something new. It was just to much a strain on our lives..." I said, seeming more to convince myself rather than the woman on the other end of the line. "Now, you have to eat dinner, because it's already eight o'clock. And I have to go to bed in a bit for work. I get early shift tomor- I love you too. Good night, Grandma," I set down my phone to have one last gulp of dinner, then went out to the apartment balcony to look at the stars. I took out the telescope. I immediately turned it to the moon.

Dad was up there. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was. I smiled to myself at the thought. As I looked up at the sky, I tried to find Jupiter in the entire mess of stars. I finally spotted the giant planet. It looked small and grey from my distance, but it was still my favorite to find. When I was younger, Dad had promised to reach Jupiter for me. I had been so excited, imagining my father on Jupiter was amazing. As I aged, though, I learned he wouldn't be able to in a short enough time. And he promised he wouldn't leave us for more than four years. To reach Jupiter, for me, would be a dream come true.

* * *

My phone buzzed like mad as the alarm went off. I uncovered myself from the sheets and blankets, exposing myself to the cold air. I froze in my tracks, praying that I could just go back to bed, but my alarm told me otherwise. I walked out of the small bedroom and into the kitchen, to find Casey attempting to flip a pancake. He then made his way to another pan and flipped the egg. I gaped, not knowing what to say. He looked up from the eggs and smiled wide at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

I groaned in return, staring at the oven clock. 4 AM. I groggily walked over to him, wrapping the robe I had put on even tighter around myself. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked, making syllables longer than needed.

He smiled. "Making breakfast."

"But you don't live here," I deadpanned, him smiling from ear to ear.

"But does that mean I can't make my best friend breakfast?" He inquired slyly, eyeing me from the side.

I sighed. "How did you break in anyway?"

Casey laughed. "I didn't break in! Your grandma gave me the code. And she told me that you would wake up this early."

I groaned, slamming my head on the table.

"She also told me something else," He prodded, getting a plate out of the cupboard.

"Haha- like what?" I scoffed, trying to pick myself up.

"That we should get back together."

I bolted upright and gawked at him, but he looked serious. "But.. what... I thought... what do you..." I stammered, not knowing what to think. In return, I got howls of laughter from Casey as I paced back an forth. I looked up at his expression, which said he was entirely lying. I licked my teeth. "I'm going to kill you, Casey Banks."

He chuckled and brought a filled plate over to me. "Try your hardest," He teased, so I jumped on his back and punched him in the shoulders. He laughed at my pitiful attempts, then rolled his shoulder back, causing me to slip off like soap.

"Cheater!" I shouted, punching him in the back.

He spun around, gasping as if I just said the worst. "Cheater? Me?" He smiled, going back into the kitchen. "Noo..."

"Yesh," I replied, mouth full of syrupy pancakes. "You are a sheeter like no osher."

Casey laughed even louder. "Don't shew with your moush full."

I laughed in a more quiet manner, trying not to wake the neighbors or spit out my food. I quickly stuffed the rest down, then looked at the clock on the oven. I had to leave soon or I'd be late. I got up from my seat and put the dishes in the washer, then put away my robe and got dressed at break-neck speed. I got my purse and ran to the door, forgetting Casey was still there. "I have to go..." I said slowly, then turned the knob. "Don't forget to lock the door on your way out."

"I won't, Jan. Good luck."

I smiled, then quickly ran back to him, squeezing him tightly. He had gotten much taller, so now he loomed over me like a great oak. "Thank you," I said, then ran out the door.

* * *

"Ma'am, I'll get you a new plate, but I can't give you a refund. You payed for the meal, so we'll give you a good one," I assured the lady, who smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. She glared at me through her tiny black eyes, jutting out her bottom jaw. I pushed a white strand of hair out of my face and smiled. "I'll go get you that plate right now, ma'am. I'll be right back. Can I get you anything else on the way?"

"My refund," The heavy-set woman grumbled, slumping down in her seat.

I ignored her comment and ran behind the cashier desk to get another salad. I re-prepared the lunch and brought it back out to the lady, bringing a bag of croutons on the way. I set the salad dish in front of her and smiled as bright as I could, denying the fact I wanted to punch her rotted teeth right from her mouth to the back of her head. "Tell me if you need anything more, okay?" Then I scurried away to the front desk once more to get another order. I had got a job at a Culver's right out of town, because if I was to be excepted into a college, I needed money to pay for all of it.

So that meant I had to work my butt off.

The next customer was staring down at her screen, mumbling something as she did. I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention, but failed, and tried again. I tried a cough, but her eyes seemed to be glued to her phone, causing a small ruckus in the crowd. I stood there for another minute, but she was still oblivious to me. "Ma'am? Do you know what you want to order?"

The woman finally looked up from her phone. "What are you talking about? I already did. I was waiting for you, ****."

I cringed at the name, but tried to look as calm as possible. "Sorry, ma'am, but I didn't hear your order. Would you please repeat it?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said a cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, and extra onion with a side of fries and a Sprite. Got that, missy?" She stated, putting an extra tone that I hated entirely, but I just smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am. Here's your number. We'll get that to you in a bit."

"Good," she said under her breathe, turning back to her phone.

I sighed in relief as she left to find a table, and started to get the next customer's order, but was soon cut off by a tap on the shoulder. "One minute, sir," I told the man who was handing out his order. I turned around to face Michelle, a co-worker, and smiled. "Hi Michelle, do you need anything?"

Michelle nodded, then pointed to the clock. "It's my turn, Jan. You can go on lunch break now."

I turned to face the clock, then gasped. "Well it is that time, isn't. Time sure does fly by when working with such a job," I spoke, directing it more to myself. "Let me finish up this customer, then it's all yours."

Michelle nodded then went back into the kitchen to wait.

* * *

I had two hours for lunch break. Casey texted and said he'd get lunch for me, so I quickly agreed. We were to meet at a small town restaurant near my work so I could get there in time. I burst through the doors and looked around for Casey. He was already sitting at a table and looking at the menu, trying to decide what to get. I immediately rushed over to him and plopped down in the other chair.

Casey looked up from his menu, staring at my hair. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

I quickly flattened down my hair and wiped my face with the napkin. "How about now?"

Casey smiled, then reached his hand across to fix my hair, finally getting it how he liked. Then he looked down at my face, in which he smiled warmly, then sat back down in his seat. "Your hair looks fine now, but your face... you have something all over it."

I bolt out of my chair and raced to the bathroom, hoping it wasn't something horrible, or that he was just exaggerating, so then I didn't look like a maniac when I was running everywhere. When i got to the bathroom, I washed it urgently, then looked at the paper towel, wondering what it was. When I didn't see anything, I deadpanned at Casey's joke, throwing the paper towel away and walking out of the bathroom, expecting to see a howling Casey at our table. He wasn't howling, but he sure was smiling. An evil smile that was shot directly at me.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Casey Banks," I declared, pulling the chair out. He smiled even wider. "You should be a comedian you're just so darn funny."

"I know, people tell me that all the time."

"Oh goody."

Casey smiled, then went back to picking a meal. "What do you want?"

"I dunno. What sounds good?" I answered, staring at the menu intently.

He hummed, then placed his finger on the plastic. "Chicken sticks."

I raised a brow in question, then looked down at my menu suspiciously. "Fish sticks sound good."

"Oh, so you're against chicken now?" He joked, placing down his menu. "The Chicken Empire will have to destroy your flimsy fish now."

I smiled. "Like your chicken legs can destroy anything. My fish fillet includes salmon. They are the Fish Kingdom knights and will take your chicken down easily."

"Prove it," Casey said, grinning widely, just as the waitress came over to take our orders.

"Hi, what can i get you two today?" She asked, a warm smile plastered on her face. She held out her notepad, the pen pressed firmly against the paper.

"I'll have chicken sticks and a water, while this little bundle of mischief will have a fish fellet... and what do you want to drink with that, my dear lady?" He stated, a charming smile on his face that caused my face to heat up. I heard the waitress fail to stifle her laugh, but I just adjusted in my seat and stared away from Casey- anywhere but Casey, forgetting that I was asked a question.

"Jan? What do you want to drink?" Casey asked, snapping me back to reality. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "I'll just have a lemonade, please."

The waitress nodded, then walked away from our table to place the order.

* * *

After work, Casey took me into the woods, running along the trees as I tried to keep up with him. His pace quickened, but he looked over his shoulder to see if I was close behind. He smiled and gestured his hand in a 'come-on' motion.

"We're almost there!"

 _He had told me he had a special spot he wanted to show me. I had asked for more detail, but he wagged his finger and said, "Nuh uh, it's a surprise."_

 _I scoffed. "I'll pry it out of you, you're horrible at keeping secrets!"_

 _I tried multiple times on the car ride to who-knows-where, but he just smiled and focused on the road._

We finally reached his deemed 'special spot', pausing, taking a deep breathe of fresh air before turning back to me. He waited for me to reach his side, and I was finally able to see it all. It was a small clearing, and in the middle was a hill, just a bit steep, with a flat top perfect for sitting on to look at the sky. I gawked at the cloudless sky, as it lit up with the stars and moon, lighting a path to the hill.

I jumped back in surprise when I felt something grab my wrist, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a smiling Casey, who motioned to once again follow him. We walked up to the top, giving an even better view of the stars. He sat down, pulling me down with him. I fell down into his lap, and he put his arms around me protectively. I squirmed around in his grasp to face the sky once more, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"Can you find Jupiter from here, Jan?" Casey asked, a smile hinted in his voice. I giggled, then looked around in the starry night to find the large planet. I finally scouted it out and pointed it up to the sky.

"There it is," I whispered into his ear, still pointing up at the sky.

He nodded, humming a tune as he turned his head slightly to face me. He seemed tense, staring at me with stern eyes. It's regular gentle blue seemed intimidating, yet vulnerable at the same time. I looked at him questionably, not knowing what to do.

"Jan... I... have to ask..." He stammered, still staring straight into my soul. I nodded, persistent for him to go on. "I never understood, why did you take away your powers?"


	3. 2- Coffee Shop

**Vigilante24- I'm glad you like it! *super happy!* Jan can deal with it, don't worry. I have some ideas in mind! ;)**

* * *

 _"I never understood... why did you take your powers away?"_

 _I gaped, it was the first time I had ever heard him ask that question. I had tried to justify it so many times in my head... by the answer always lead to chaos. I shifted uncomfortably, finding my shoes suddenly very interesting._

 _"Jan? Why did you become full human?" He repeated, ducking his head down onto my shoulder so I could see his face._

 _I looked away, my decision was to not answer. Hopefully he would get the clue. But, as most things go, he did not, asking once again the dreadful question. It wasn't supposed to be answered, was it? This simple questions with such a complex answer it couldn't be solved by the normal human?_

 _Question unanswered, as I called it. And as far as I could tell it never would be._

 _But instead, he inquired one final time. I could hear the concern; uneasiness lacing his voice. I turned my head to face him, finally deciding an answer._

 _"Well..."_

* * *

I was in a coffee shop across the street from my work. I didn't have any hours on Fridays, which I had both hated and loved. I wanted as much money as I could get, but life only pays so much.

I sipped my latte, feeling like and old man as I read the newspaper. And image flashed in my minds I read an article on musicals and arts. Trish was dancing across my mind, twirling around across the stage in her leotard, her moves graceful and angelic.

She had started dance in our Kay heights school years, at least the ones in which she endured through. Trish had been an excellent 'ballerina' (what we teased her with), and all of her moves flowed and blended with the next.

Reading about the upcoming dance made me sad, especially to know that she would not be in them.

I set down the black and white paper, taking another drink from my frothy latte as the door rung as an alert of a new customer. I did not turn, seeing it as embarrassing, and instead I focused on the menu in front of me.

Whoever it was sat beside me, humming to themselves as the kicked their heals against the stool. The clerk came up to receive their order, and by the sound of their voice, the figure sitting beside me was male.

I finished my latte, and getting a refill, I got up from my seat to look at the books shelves neatly near the couch. That was the unique quality of this coffee shop. It had a mini library inside that wa drilled with many wonderous books, some seeming as if they weren't found anywhere else in the world.

I browsed the content, searching for nothing in particular, when something beside me cleared their throat, causing me to jump and spill some of my foamy drink on the carpet.

"Dangit..." I muttered, staring at the dark wet spit that seeped into the floor. "Should probably clean that up..."

I looked to whoever was standing next to me, my eyes growing wide when I took in the sights. He was whereing a grey shirt with a red leather jacket overtop, his blonde hair and blue-grey eyes shining in the morning sunlight. He had broad shoulders and was only an inch or two taller than me, yet he was lean and strong.

I blushed madly, cursing my hormones as an excuse. He gave me an odd look, shrugged, then picked up a book from the shelf that I was standing beside. I straightened my own attire- a white, short sleeved jacket with black flowers dotting the area, a black shirt underneath with some long blue jeans and tennis shoes.

I mentally kicked myself for the tennis shoes, but after deciding I was okay with most everything else (fairly) I smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Sorry," He said, his voice deeper than what he looked, but still with a hint of youth included. "I had a book in mind and I didn't expect you to react so scared."

My smile sank as I realized I was trying to flirt with a stranger, one of whom just called me a coward. He turned and started to walk away, but I caught up to him quickly.

"Hey! You don't just call someone a scaredy-Cat and then walk away!" I huffed, reviewing a questioning response from the boy.

"Then... what do you want me to do?" He asked, his face unchanging.

I thought a moment. "Well... uh... if you were to... uhm..." I stammered, losing my train of thought. I tried to regain my composure as I watched him started to walk away.

"You figure that out." He called, reaching the cashier. "And let me pay."

I let out a low growl, stomping over to the library again to find a book. My eyes landed on something called ' _White Fang_ ', and I decided to check it out immediately. I approached the front desk, only to find the handsome (yet snotty) blonde still waiting for the clerk.

He turned around and saw me, his frown deepening as he said, "Oh, it's you."

I smiled insanely. "Yep! Me! Nice to meet ya! I gotta book I gotta check out and a coffee I have to pay for, so that's why I'm here!" I replied with an odd county accent. I felt like a deranged Hill-billy.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the cashier. It seemed as though we were the only people left in the building.

"Hello?" He asked, but without getting a reply, he shrugged and sat down on the couch. I did the same, but sat on the couch opposite of where he was facing. I opened my book and started to read.

But every time I did try to read, I felt my eyes wander back up to the the boy sitting across from me. Finally, he looked up as well, catching my gaze. My eyes darted back doesn't it my book, not recognizing a single word in the text. I heard him sigh, and when I looked back up he ran a hand down his face.

"Do you want to talk... or something?" He asked, his tone wavering with annoyance.

I shrugged. "I prefer the latter."

The boy scoffed, leaning back into the couch. "That wasn't what it looked like just a minute ago."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, not knowing why.

"Yeah..."

"Well... I wasn't!"

He nodded, looking at me like I had three heads. "Ok..." I scolded myself for the horrible comebacks, watching as he shifted in his seat.

I groaned, knowing it be polite if I made some sort of conversation with him. "So..." I started, trying to think of something to say. He glanced up from his book to watch me, and I celebrated my first accomplishment: acknowledgment.

"So?"

I tapped my fingers together nervously. I tried to find a topic as quickly as possible, looking around the cafe for inspiration. "What are you reading?" What isn't better to ask then a book related question in a library?!

The boy shrugged, pulling up his book to show me the cover. It read ' _Narnia; The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.'_ I nodded, showing my own cover to the boy. He seemed to ponder my decision.

"I've never read that. What's it about?" He asked, studying the cover closely. I looked st the title, shrugging In response.

"I dunno. Just picked it up at random." I said, receiving a small smile from the boy. "What about your's?"

The boy looked shocked, asking almost frantically- "You don't know what Narnia is?!" I laughed at his bewildered expression.

"I'm just messing with you!" I chuckled, a scowl given in return. "Of course I know what it's about. A lion escapes the zoo and goes through a wardrobe of some old witch's house only to find a whole new world of Spring, called Narnia, ehich is being ruled by the evil Summer Queen."

Now the boy looked utterly confused. "Umm... no... that's not it at all..."

"Oh."

He laughed, and I blushed madly at his antics. Finally, I joined inbis laugh fest. We laughed a good few minutes before he asked, "So, what is your name?"

I ceased my laughter and held out my hand to shake. "You can call me Jan. And you are?"

"Peter." He took my outstretched hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Same."

We talked for a good long while, preceding several refills for our lattes as we discussed books and coffee. Finally, Peter looked at his watch and quickly jumped up from his seat. He payed for everything and then turned to me. "See ya Jan. Maybe we'll meet again!" And then he left.

* * *

 _"Well... Janan Poltergeist always made trouble, and she was banned from her own home, destroyed a building, and a family." I explained, scanning all of Casey's expressions as I spoke._

 _He nodded, but he kept his face stern. "But notice how she brought your family closer together? How she saved hundreds of kids and adults? And realize that everything between you and your friends were fine until you gave up your powers. So.. I think the pros outweighed the cons by quite a lot."_

 _I felt betrayed, but I tried to hide it. He was only trying to help. So instead I nodded, waiting for him to go on. But the words never came from his mouth. Casey just watched the wtrinkling stars as they lit up the night, dancing across the sky._


	4. 3- Past in Pieces

Maybe I forgot to write it down... because I didn't see it in my past entries. Well, to make up for the lack of information- I'll write it down right now.

Casey and I had already broken up, we were still friends, but there was this mutual awkwardness that lingered between us. I tried to ignore it, including all of the vile words that pierced through me. Casey was oblivious to it all, not noticing all of the dirty looks that came my way, or the 'L' people made with there hands. Everyone wanted Casey Banks, and they were all jealous when I got him. Now, they were all calling me loser because I lost him.

I was also oblivious, but to something entirely different.

Trish was the first to point it out to me. Casey was staring at this girl like she had captured his heart years ago. I just shrugged, not realizing the consequences to come. It was not a week later when I got a text from Casey saying, "I asked her out!"

It was like he had expected me to know who it was, that I had been in on this secret for ages. I didn't even know who it was, and he was... he was looking for a 'congratulations'! 'Nice'! 'I'm so happy for you'!

But instead, all I asked was, "Who?"

He replied exactly and hour later, with a pic of a girl I had barely ever known. It actually took me a few minutes to think of her name. Now I remember her name like we hung out everyday. (We started to, actually. Casey brought her to everything) Shannah Eisenbower.

She was cute: red hair- always in a bun, button nose, big eyes that seemed purple in the light. Her skin was fair, and freckles dotted her nose. She was actually pretty short, which made it funny to see her next to the nine foot tall Casey. Shannah was smart, an amazing artist, and always nice. She was incredibly shy, though, so when I finally recognized her, I was surprised she hadn't run from Casey when he asked her out.

The first time she tagged along with us, it was cute. Trish and I whispered teases into Casey's ear, and he blush madly, scolding us immediately. It was sorta awkward, Shannah and I. She seemed to want to avoid me as much as possible.

But after a while (a long while) we became mutual friends, and she stopped running away from me and darting away when I waved hello.

Then, one day, Casey came through those school doors, and he didn't acknowledge anyone. Not even me. Something was wrong, and I hated what I thought it was. So I ran up to him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Casey, what is wrong?" I demanded, trying to make my voice as intimidating as possible. The tall boy just looked at me gloomily and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Throughout all of our classes, he seemed distant, never paying attention and always tired. He'd set his head down and I'd end up waking him up. At the end of the day, I couldn't find him, so I called him. Over and over and over again.

Casey never answered, so I gave up and went straight to his door.

Mrs. Banks answered, "Oh, hi Jan. Casey is up in his room... he's had a rough day, do you know what happened?" She was so worried, her pupils small and scared.

"I think someone broke his heart," And that's all I said, and I walked across the house till I reached his room. I knocked softly. "Hey, Casey. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

It was so flat, his voice cracking as he said it. I walked in and found him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't acknowledge my presence or when I opened his window. I sat down on the edge of his bed, his breathing heavy. "Did she break up with you?"

Finally, he looked up at me. He nodded cautiously, as if something was about to pounce on him any moment.

"Yeah, she did." His voice was hoarse, and I could hear how tired he was.

I nodded, moving myself in a more comfortable position. "Well, that just means she was an idiot." I announced, staring darkly at the ground.

There was a slight pause, then he asked, "What makes you say that?"

I turned to face Casey, feeling a heat rise up on the back of my neck and the tips of my ears. I must've looked like a tomato, and I could see the smile he failed to hide. It made everything so much worse. Flustered, I looked in the other direction, hoping he didn't notice how red I was.

"That doesn't matter. It's all in the past now." It came out in a whisper, and it sounded as if I was upset with him. But I wasn't. I just wanted him to be happy. But he seemed to choose the first option.

"Jan, are you angry?" He asked, and I felt the mattress move as he sat up. I turned back to him, my face still hot, and shook my head vigorously.

"No! Of course not!" I defended, my vision going blurry with anger.

"It doesn't seem like that." Casey replied, and I hated him for being so calm.

"Well it is! I'm not angry at you!"

"Then stop raising your voice."

"I'm not!"

"You clearly are."

I felt my hand fly up and slap him, tears pricking my eyes as an unneeded anger washed over me. He looked at me, bewildered and hurt. I saw the red mark on his face as blood rushed to his cheek. I looked down at my hand, and started to cry. It stung, like lightning had struck it and wouldn't stop.

"Casey... Casey I'm... I'm sorry..." My voice shook as I tried to apologize, my tears burning my eyes. He shook his head, pointing towards his door.

"It's exactly what Trish said. You're losing yourself, Jan."

My breathe hitched at his words. He was betraying me. Casey Banks- the one that stuck with me through it all, was betraying me. More tears flood, and I raced out his door, ignoring his mother and storming out into the frigid air. It was raining, and I had nothing to protect myself with, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right then. I ran as fast as possible, ending up in Vlad's mansion.

I screamed, slamming my fists down onto the cold floor. On my knees I wept, clawing at the ground as my yelling echoed in the house.

I knew something was broken. A piece of something, maybe. A piece of our friendship? Or was it a piece of something that was being built? Like the wall that separated Trish and I. Or was it a piece of myself?

I stood up, shaking the thought from my mind. No, I was still Jan. I wasn't any different than before.

* * *

 **Is everyone exasperating, or has Jan really lost herself?**

 **And how will this all affect the once strong bond between Casey and Jan?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and I hope to keep them coming! I love getting feedback and it just makes my day! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao!**


	5. 4- Army Man

Since then, I could tell we were distanced, maybe more so than what I understood. We stayed close, but it still wasn't enough to mend the bonds that had broken. We had torn, ever so slightly, but even with such a little breach, it bleeds.

I was sitting in the coffee shop again, Peter walking through the door and immediately catching sight of me. He smiled, and walked up to me and sat down. We had met a few times since the first day, and we got along pretty well for strangers.

"Hey." He said, and I spared him a glance before quickly turning back to my book.

"Hello," I replied, more in a mumble than anything.

We sat there a moment before he looked at me and asked, "What book are you reading?"

I didn't set the book down. "Sisters Grimm."

Peter gave me a confused look and smiled. "Must be good if you can't set it down." I blushed, and slowly lowered the book. I slid it beside me and look at him. I felt myself heat even more at him.

Stupid hormones.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, trying to avert my eyes. "It is really good… "

Peter nodded, then looked away. He seemed to be looking at the menu. "What do you want?"

"What?"

"I'm paying for food. What do you want?"

I gaped, shooting up from my chair and shaking my head vigorously, swiping my hands to emphasize my answer. "No! You don't have to do that! I can pay for my own food!"

Peter shrugged and leaned back. "Ok… well, do you know what you want?"

I nodded, sitting back down. "Yeah, I'm ready to order if you are."

A waiter came over with a notepad and cheery grin. He placed the pen on paper and looked down at me with sparkling eyes. "What can I get you today, ma'am?" His voice matched his happy aura. It was almost sing-song and was just skimming the 'too high' line.

"I'll just have iced coffee if you don't mind," I answered, trying to match his smile. It was too happy!

"Not in the slightest, ma'am!" He winked, and I swear I saw his teeth gleam they were so white. He whipped his head around, but his brown hair was too short to fly anywhere. If it was long, it would have gone in every direction. "What about you, sir?" His happy demeanor seemed to dim, but his eyes still sparkled with youth.

"Well… I'll have the latte, please." Peter said, his smile breaking into a frown each passing second. He seemed nervous in the presence of the overly happy waiter.

"Of course!" He scribbled something on his pad and turned back to us, his gaze fixed mainly on me. "And will this check be separate or together?"

I was about to say separate but was cut off by Peter, who answered for me. "Together."

I blinked at him, his face entirely stern as he pulled out his wallet. "No, it's separate!" I yelled, snatching my own wallet from my purse. I held the money out for the waiter to take, my expression set and stone. "We will pay separately."

Peter pursed his lips. "You realize me paying for your food is supposed to be a favor, right?" He pushed away my offering and set the money down on the table. "I will be paying for the both of us, don't accept any money that she gives you."

The waiter gave a curt nod, his happy aura diminishing just a little more to be replaced with nervousness. He dashed off to grab our orders and the checkbook.

I slumped in my seat, releasing some words I shouldn't repeat. "You shouldn't have done that," I grumbled, pouting over in my chair.

Peter cracked a smile. "Only trying to help."

"Yeah but…"

"Here you go!" The waiter interrupted, his happiness returning along with him. He handed us our drinks and I began chugging immediately. Peter paid and started to drink as well, and he ended up finishing before me.

"Ah… that was a good cup of joe." He relished, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He sat back in his chair and let out a loud burp, laughing like a maniac after.

I smiled, finishing my drink and setting the empty plastic cup off to the side. "Yeah. I think this place makes the best coffee in the world."

Peter stood up and walked over to the clerk. He handed over some extra cash to the waiter and returned to our table. "Sorry," he said, stretching. "I had to pay the guy a tip. Would be rude if I didn't pay him for making such great coffee." Peter pulled out his wallet again for me to see. "And, when I pulled out the money, guess what I found?" He pulled out two tickets in red. "You told me you liked Adele's music, right? Well… I have some tickets to their concert this Saturday! Wanna come?"

I beamed with joy. I was so happy I wanted to snatch the tickets out of his hands and scream. They were front row tickets, too, I realized, and I got even happier in that second.

"Yes! Please let me come!" I was practically begging and down on my knees. "Please, oh great Peter- let me come to the concert!"

"Oh, you? I had a different friend in mind… oh well." He teased, putting both of the tickets in his wallet. "I guess it'll have to be you, I don't want to put all of this good begging to waste."

I stood up and brushed myself off, giggling at his joke. "Yeah… well… thank you…"

* * *

I burst through my apartment door, happy as ever as I leaped onto the couch. I didn't even notice Casey was there. He was sitting on my couch and reading a book. When I squinted, the title read " _Unbroken_ ".

"Oh! Casey! Hi!" I exclaimed, startled by his presence. I shifted uncomfortably as he flipped the page. I wasn't sure why, but I suddenly felt heart-broken at his presence. "Well... guess what?" I waited for a moment, then continued on without acknowledgment. "I get to go see Adele!"

Still, there was no answer. The only noise was my own startled breath. But he was silent.

"I get to go with a friend from the coffee shop. His name is Peter." I explained, trying to receive any sort of reply; even a nod for Pete's sake! "They're front row tickets, too. Special ones. Hard to get." Now my sentences were only a few words mashed together as I felt my blood boil, everything inside me starting to shake with anger.

" _ **Notice me, will you**_?!" I hollered. I had no reason to yell at him. Casey was be angering, but not so much that I should've started to cry... But he didn't pay attention. His eyes focused on only the inky words of his book."D***, Casey!" I was screaming now, tears pouring down my cheeks. I felt my body shake everywhere, and I fell to my knees, defeated, my fists dug hard into the ground as I cried.

I was crying for help, crying, praying for all of this to change.

Finally, I heard him speak. "Jan." It was short, but even with that one word, it held so many emotions. "I'm going off to the army."

And that was all he said. For the next half hour, we sat, him reading his book as I sobbed. I sobbed so hard it hurt. Finally, after many failed attempts of trying to halt my tears, I hiccuped, "Why... why are... why are you... leaving..."

"Because I don't feel like there is anything left here for me." He didn't hesitate. It was so quick and hard it could break through steel. Something in me shattered at those words, and suddenly I felt torn in two. "Lots of guys my age are going off into war, so I decided I should try and help my country as well."

Then he shut his book and got up to leave. But first, he knelt down beside me and whispered, "I hope you have a great time at the concert."

And then he stood up. And he left. And I was left in my puddle of tears.

* * *

 **Casey just... and off the the army he goes!**

 **I always had this plan, and actually, I was going to put it in the first chapter, but Omnitrix recommended that I wait till a different chapter. (Like the second or third) But here it is! All the way in chapter 5! Ah well.**

 **I feel as though I have made Casey Banks a very dislikable character. Is that what you guys think? Do you guys hate him? Or am I just imagining things?**

 **I have a small announcement: I will not be able to update during the month of November (You guys are probably thinking that I don't update much anyway- lol) I will be gone due to a competition. So I'll see you in December if I don't update in the meantime!**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button! (Follows are good too) Have a great day and God bless!**

 **~Ciao**


End file.
